The Road Less Traveled...Starring Cloud!
by Moi -D
Summary: Jenova retrurns to tormment Cloud! She manages to enter his mind, but she can't even recite poetry correctly. AHHHHHH!!!


Moi ô¿ô: Cloud.....is....officially......NUTS!  
Cloud: I don't wanna be nuts!  
Moi ô¿ô: Well you're gonna be!  
Cloud: *pouts*  
  
The Road Less Traveled.......A Variation.  
  
By Moi ô¿ô  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although I'd like to own something, but the fact of the matter is that I don't have enough   
money, cuz I'm too lazy to do any work. Anyways, I don't own Final Fantasy, I didn't write The Road Less Traveled, and I don't own Squaresoft.  
But I'd like to, and I'd make them write a way to bring Aeris back in the American version!  
This variation is based on the variation by the soon-to-be TV show; Random Acts Of Insanity.   
Which I own part of. Who own's the other part? My best friend and co-star Sarah!  
  
Aeris: I am back! DUH!  
Moi ô¿ô: You know what I mean.  
Aeris: Yeah ~_^ lets just roll the show.  
Moi ô¿ô: Right.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Moi ô¿ô: Cloud is happily skipping along a newly paved blacktop road, while birds chirp, and spring fever-  
Person: Achoo!  
Moi ô¿ô: Runs rampid.  
Cloud: Skipping?  
Moi ô¿ô: What??  
Cloud: Should I be wearing a pink too-too as well?  
Moi ô¿ô: Never mind......You can just be walking. Anyways, Cloud is walking along a newly paved blacktop road, an uplifting Vivaldi song plays in the background. All is well. Until.........  
Cloud: Laa-dee-daa-dee-daa.  
Jenova: C....l...o....u....d....  
Cloud: NO! Not her again!!!  
Jenova: Just go forward, Cloud...  
Cloud: *walks up to the sidewalk, where there is a fork in the road*  
Jenova: Look Cloud! "Two roads diverge in a yellow wood....."  
Cloud: Its not woody around here....its a suburb. And its spring time!   
Jenova: Shut up.  
Cloud: .........  
Cloud gets transported to some weird grassy field type place.  
Cloud: Huh? Where am I?  
Jenova: Just where I want you.  
Cloud: Why am I here?  
Jenova: So I can finish my poem!  
Cloud: Oy.......  
Jenova: You look like you arn't enjoying that thought.  
Cloud: Just go....  
Jenova: Now where was I? Ahhh yes. "Two roads diverge in a yellow wood!"  
Cloud: Its springtime!  
Jenova: You've said that already, shut up!   
Jenova: "And sorry, I could not travel both..."  
Cloud: But I was going one way anyways! I had to go to the store!  
Jenova: Shut up again!  
Cloud: *pouts*  
Jenova: "And being one traveler, long I stood, and looked down one as far as I could."  
Cloud: Wow....a whole 38 feet....The other one's a dead end!  
Jenova: "To where it bedds in the undergrowth."  
Cloud: There's no undergrowth!!!!!! Its PAVED!!!  
Jenova: SHUT UP! This is my masterpiece!  
Cloud: But you didn't write this.  
Jenova: *looks back and forth* So?  
Cloud: I rest my case.  
Jenova: "And took the other, just as fair, though having perhaps; the better claim."  
Cloud: Its not like there's gold burried there.  
Jenova: Ha! Thats what you think.  
Jenova: "For, it was grassy, and wanted ware."  
Cloud: .........  
Jenova: "Though, as for that, the passing there, had warned them really; about the same. And both that morning equally lay."  
Cloud: Its not morning! Look at the sun, its past 3 o'clock!! *points*  
Jenova: Oh.....just stop it, and let me finish! "And leaves no step had turned back!"  
Cloud: There arn't any leaves out yet!  
Jenova: Well....theres one. *points to a pittiful litte brown leaf*  
Cloud: *picks it up* This is left over from the winter.  
Jenova: "Ohhh! I saved the first for another day. But knowing how way leads unto way....I doubt that I shall ever come back....."  
Cloud: How am I not coming back!? Thats cryptic!  
Jenova: Well....didn't you say that the other's a dead end?  
Cloud: Yeah.......  
Jenova: Well, if its a dead end, that means you're gonna die soon, now shut up and let me finish!  
Jenova: "I shall be telling this with a sigh, somewhere ages and ages hence."  
Cloud: How long?? I'm gonna die soon!  
Jenova: Oh yeah...right well... "The two roads diverged in the woods"-see there's woods *points to a small maple tree* "And I...I took the road less traveled by...and it has made all the diference."  
Cloud: So which one's less traveled? The dead end? Or the one to the store?  
Jenova: The dead end of course, my dear boy.  
Could: Oh...ok. *starts walking*  
Jenova: Oh yes, this has made all the difference in your life, you shall be in therapy until you are thirty!! If you live that long!  
Cloud: But I just got out of therapy! Waaaaaaa!!  
Moi ô¿ô: Cloud walks the dead end, and catastrophe strikes!!!  
5 hours later........  
Cloud marches out of a creek near the dead end.  
Cloud: Yeah...I took the road less traveled, listened to that shrew....and I ended up in a sewage ditch.....  
Jenova: I'm baaaaaaaack!  
Cloud: I hate you.  
THE END ô¿ô!  
Moi ô¿ô: Woo-hoo! That was fun!  
Cloud: *mako poisoning look in his eyes* Must......kill......author!!   
Moi ô¿ô: Uhh.....HELP!!! You don't want me anyway! You want Robert Frost!   
Yuffie: *sicks her man eating pocky on Cloud* Run Moi ô¿ô!  
Moi ô¿ô: *runs like hell*  
Cloud: AGGGHH!!!! *catches up with Moi ô¿ô*  
Moi ô¿ô: Yuffie! Roll the credits!!!  
Yuffie: Right!  
END  
END  
END  
END  
END  
END  
END (it really is this time) 


End file.
